Do you Dream of Me?
by UsakoKou
Summary: Buffy and Angel are sharing dreams, and alittle something extra. What will happen between them?


**_Do you Dream of Me_**

**Author:** Reni aka. UsakoKou

**Pairing:** B/A - Who else do I write about? 

**Summary:** Angel and Buffy are dreaming of on another.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never will.

**Rating:** Just to be safe R

**Spoilers:** Just to be safe everything up to this point.

**Note:** The Song is called "_Do you Dream of Me_" by Michael W. Smith, I heard it one day and

it just screamed at me B/A so of course I had to turn it into a fic.

**Note2:** Okay I wrote this slightly differently then I normally do as if something is telling you the

story but I'm just trying out some different styles with my fics lately so bare with me, because it's 

only like this when we aren't in the dreams

**Distribution:** If you have my other stuff take it. If you want it let me know where you are putting

it.

**Feedback:** Of course.

***

_Dreams within the still of night_

_On wings of hope take flight inside of me_

_There upon some distant shore_

_We want for nothing more than what will be_

_And you and I, here we are_

_I wonder as we've come this far..._

It was a quite night in Sunnydale and even quieter now that the world has gone to sleep.

To watch people sleep is the most awe inspiring thing. But to watch them dream is even better. I

find myself looking on at two different people the most cause well, they are interesting and their

dreams are always consistent. Never wavering from the life they will one day have. 

The first is our blond Slayer. Buffy I believe her name is. I slip through the window of her

house on Revello drive floating almost like and Angel over her bed. Kind of ironic if you think about

it. I watch as her golden hair moves effortlessly along the silken pillows as she pulls it closer to her

a smile never leaving her lips. I have to admit I like seeing her like this. Not in a long time has she even shown this type of emotions outside of her dreamful slumbers. Then again I would probably be the same way if I have been through half of what she has. At least she has these true moments of peace where she

can let her soul fly free with the emotions she herself believes she is incapable of. Moving lower my hand moves just slightly along the side of her face, her head almost following the feathered movement of my fingers. It's then that I see her dreams.

*

Buffy smiles as she moved along the beach her hand brought up slightly to block away 

from the suns rays. The skirt of her dress billows behind her in the wind as she digs her toes 

lightly into the sand as she walks. Looking back she smiles as she sees Angel with a handful of 

picnic stuff falling from his arms as he tries to fix the large umbrella, before dropping his entire armload

completely. Never in her life had she seen Angel look so cute. It was just the fact that he looked so

normal, they were normal.

"Hey Buffy, a little hand over here would be much appreciated." Angel said as he hunched

over to pick up their supplies.

"But I'm having more fun watching you." With a chuckle her hand reached down aimlessly

and started rolling around in the folds of her dress. She took a step back with a look of amusement 

when Angel intentionally dropped what he was holding and jumped around it before running 

after her.

With a screech of excitement she started running down the beach hopping over the waves as they came sliding in toward her, as Angel quickly caught up to her. Angel's arms quickly found their way

around her waist as he dragged her out into knee deep water.

"Angel!" Buffy tried to get away kicking at him playfully. "You've got my dress all wet."

"Such a small price to pay wouldn't you think?" Angel dropped pulling her with him under the

water making her jump up brushing her wet hair out of her face. When she started to walk back toward 

shore she was tripped up with Angel's hands found her ankles making her drop back into the water.

Buffy stood up in a huff turning on the now risen Angel. "What did you do that for?"

Wrapping her arms around herself she couldn't help but smile as Angel tried to pull his soaked cloths

way from him.

"Don't know, thought you looked good all wet."

"Oh you think so buddy." Buffy turned and pushed him hard in the chest sending him back 

into the water as she ran as fast as humanly possible before diving into the water to swim away from

him. As she was about to stand Angel wrapped his arms around her pulling her down on him as he 

lay in ankle deep water.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rolling her onto her side so she too was draped 

across the wet sand as he brushed a stray strand of hair away and behind her ear.

"Oh, nowhere in particular" Smiling up at him she leaned forward wrapping her arm up and

around his neck pulling him down to feel his lips against hers.

*

_ If I could only read your mind_

_Tell me the answer I would find_

_Do you dream of me?_

_And when you're smiling in your sleep_

_Beyond the promises we keep_

_Do you dream of me? _

*

Like I said, her dreams are just the happiest you would see. Not that I have anything against

their love but I really don't want to peep in on her fun. So how about we go take a look in on her better

half? I thought you wouldn't object. If I'm not mistaken his dreams wouldn't be to much different from

hers.

It's funny when you find the vampire all asleep on a couch. I'm not exactly sure why but for 

some reason that always strikes me as something he wouldn't normally do. I mean really think about it

Angel asleep on the couch not just sitting up with a book in his lap, but a full stretched out, arm hanging

off the end sleep. See doesn't it make you giggle a bit? 

Now that I just went completely off track it's time to see what our boy is dreaming about. 

*

Angel ran his hands through Buffy's hair the sand smeared all over their naked bodies.

*

Whoa! Wait! Hold up! This is where it got to creepy. Of all the times I've looked in on these

two, I've never actually seen them dream the same EXACT same dream. Ooh and what a part to decide to 

check in at. Not that they aren't both beautiful people, because they are but; Whoa, interrupting 

something like that never has been one of my favorite things to do. Do you think another few 

minutes would work? Wait what am I kidding we should just check back tomorrow what do you say?

*

_Love has found a magic space_

_A deep and hidden place where time stands still_

_Now I hold you in my arms_

_You know you hold my heart and always will_

_And you and I, here we are_

_And it's a wonder that we've come this far. _

*

Buffy sat up in her bed her eyes filled with pure joy. Looking around her face sank when she

found she wasn't even on the beach. Pulling the covers close to her she sank back into her pillow tightly

holding her eyes shut in hopes of being brought to that place. Sure she has dreamed of him before but it was never so vivid. Truly she believed that they were together and were such normal people. As her mouth took to a small smile as she remembered Angel stumbling all over the items at the beach.

"Buffy I'm leaving for school now." Dawn peeked in as Buffy opened her eyes sitting up with

a slight smile. 

"Okay Dawn, be careful."

"I will." Buffy watched as Dawn walked away as she circled in her bed letting her feet fall over 

the side. Glancing at the phone she shook her head as she headed off to the bathroom to take a quick 

shower. Yeah, that's exactly what she needed.

Putting her hands against the wall Buffy leaned forward letting the hot water flow over bare 

back. Her eyes closed as she felt the warm dark fingers moving along her back. Pushing herself back

she could almost feel his bare chest leaning on her back as the water trickled along her waist. 

Turning around quickly she turned the water to cold. Somehow she had to get him out of 

her mind. Why now did he suddenly invade her ever thoughts? Just when she thought she had begun to forget him, he always found away into her head. 

*

_ And after all that we've been through_

_You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you_

_Do you dream of me?_

_And when you're smiling in your sleep_

_Beyond the promises we keep_

_Do you dream of me? _

**L.A.**

Angel stared at his ceiling seeing Buffy's smiling face looking down at him. No, this was not the time to be thinking of Buffy. Oh but who was he kidding? He was always thinking of Buffy. He could find Buffy in almost every object he would look upon. But this dream was just so vivid. The way her eyes watched him as they made love on the beach. This was just too much. 

Throwing back his sheets Angel got out of his bed and walked toward the bathroom turning on the shower. Closing his yes Angel stood under the pulsing water smiling when he could almost feel Buffy resting against his chest. On reflex Angel's arms reached out to wrap his arms around her. Opening his eyes Angel looked at his own arms wanting to hold onto something that isn't even there. 

Angel shut off the water reaching out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Sitting on his bed Angel ran his fingers through his damp brown hair. This was so out of the ordinary. Sure he had thought about Buffy but never to the fact where he was sure she was in his arms. Angel's reverie snapped when his phone rang beside his bed.

With a hand on his towel Angel moved toward the phone putting the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Angel?" Angel held the phone closer to his ear when he heard her voice.

"Buffy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…I know this is gonna sound a bit weird…but that…sorry I'm rambling. Did you, did you have a really, well I can't say bad in this situation cause it really wasn't bad, but did you have a really great dream last night?"

"I thought it was pretty normal." Angel lied.

"Ooh okay then sorry to bother you then. I'll let you go…" Angel cringed when he realized what he had just done. 

"Wait! Buffy, if normal means being with you on a beach."

"So you did dream about me last night too?" Angel could hear the happiness in her voice and couldn't help the smile that he now knew he brought to her face.

"I did. I also…felt you…when I was…"

"In the shower?" Buffy asked interrupting him. 

"Yes actually how did you know?" 

"Well I was in the shower and I could have sworn I felt your arms around me. It was then that I just had to call and hear your voice. I mean I have dreamt of you before…all the time actually…but never like this…it felt so…so."

"Real?" This time it was Angel's turn to interrupt her. 

"Yeah." They were both quiet listening to the intake of breath through the phone. "Angel? What do you suppose it means?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not entirely sure it means anything. It just means we were both dreaming the same thing."

"Oh so you are going that route."

"We are still where we started. Just because we had the same dream doesn't mean…"

"Don't! Just don't! I don't need you to keep repeating what I already know! I know we cannot be together Angel I just thought that this was a glimmer of hope that I am always holding on to. Just the shred of a chance that we will one day have what we deserve."

"I understand what you are saying Buffy and I hope for the same thing."

"Right that is why you are always acting like you could care less!"

"Why would you assume something like that?"

"Why not? You haven't exactly given good reason for me to assume otherwise. Sure you say you would want nothing more then for use to get back together and have it be for good. What evidence points to that may I ask? I mentioned it to you when I saw you after I came back. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"I do…"

"Do you know that I watched as you pulled away and left me standing there? Do you know I stood there for hours just watching in the distance hoping you would turn around and take me up on my offer? Do you know how much I cried when I realized you weren't coming back for me?"

"I wanted to Buffy but you know we could never have ran off like that?"

"Why not? Because people 'need' us. Well I **NEEDED **you! But you felt you were needed more in LA."

"You know that's not true Buffy?"

"How am I supposed to know? You don't exactly tell me what you are saying now. All you ever do is tell me that I'm holding onto something that can never be. God I didn't call you here to start and argument and look what happened."

"It's not your fault Buffy. You're right. I do, do that. I always tell you what I think should happen. I don't want you holding onto the fact that we will get back together. God knows how much I wish we could but we don't know when that would be possible. I just don't want you going through what may be the rest of your life waiting for me. I want you to be happy."

"Do you really think I could be happy? It's been three years Angel. Three years and my feelings for you have never changed. I've tried to move on but I was unable to give my heart to anyone else. I know what you are trying to do and I don't blame you for it. I just wish you could have truly discussed it with me before deciding my life for me."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you're sorry, and that was why I was so…excited…god that is such a bad word, about this dream. It was so real, I almost felt that it would one day happened.

"I felt it to Buffy, I really did. Who knows maybe we were both dreaming our future. If it was our future I will hold that memory with me until I live it."

"Angel? Could we possibly…I mean…"

"Buffy, you know you are always welcome here. For as long as you need to be here." 

"Well that was what I was hoping but there was also another…Could we…try it again possibly…I mean…I know we can't do everything a normal couple would do but…"

"We'll see Buffy…we'll see."

If I could only read your mind

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

And when you're smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

And after all that we've been through

You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you.

Do you dream of me?

Sunnydale 

Buffy put the receiver down on her desk and looked out into the daylight. That was all she needed just the possible reassurance that he was almost willing to try again. Walking over to her closet she grabbed a small hand bag and threw in a few shirts, and a couple pairs of pants. Of course she wasn't planning on staying long, because like Angel said, she is needed here.

THE END

Feedback please

Note: I am thinking of possibly making this fic a series of one shots. Possibly a prequal to talk about what they talked about. Then a sequal of what happens next. Totally up to your feedback


End file.
